


Should Be

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Connor have a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be

"You have that goofy look on your face again." Connor did not open his eyes or turn around.

"How do you know?" Kyle crossed into the room and lounged on his side in front of his meditating lover. That did get an eye to open, to appreciate the sleek lines of Kyle's body.

"You always do when you watch me meditate."

Kyle gave a one shouldered shrug. "What can I say, Connor? Still so damn amazed I have you in my life."

"It is as it should be." Connor shifted, fluidly, and placed a kiss on Kyle's nose before rising.


End file.
